gauntletfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumner
Sumner is the protagonist in Gauntlet: Legends and Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, aside from the heroes. He has the ability to unlock new Realms for heroes and give hints as well. He is mostly seen in action in the introduction, ending, and "Game Over" video clips throughout the game. His appearance in-game is in the center of his tower, infinitively reading a book which is assumed to be a spell scripture. He unlocks new worlds when the player finds enough Obelisks in Legends, or Crystals in Dark Legacy. He is a font of wisdom and has many important hints, including Runestone locations, and tips for defeating bosses. It was he who scattered Scrolls around the Realms. He also serves as the shopkeeper from which heroes may spend their hard-earned Treasure. In the Fortified Towers level of the Battlefield, there is a secret Coin Room which will unlock Sumner as a playable character. All of his stats will be at 999, and his maximum health with be at 9999. He also has all the crystals, shards, and runestones. He also has the same skills as the normal Wizard. However, his Coin Room is very hard to complete (even harder so than Cloud 9), so be prepared. History Sumner is the older brother of Garm, both being powerful Wizards in their own right. After seeing the havoc that Garm had caused with the unsealing of Skorne, Sumner called forth the heroes to save the Realms. Sumner was created during a contest held in 1991. The character was strongly based on the wizards merlin from the first game Gauntlet released for the arcade and the NES. The colors were chosen to distinguish between the four playable characters in the game, because the blue was taken by the Valkyrie in that game the wizard was left with yellow breaking from the traditional blue color assoiated with wizards. The wizard merlin made a second appearance in Gauntlet II where his color was changed to blue and continued until the release of Gauntlet Legends. The first 3-D version of the gauntlet series. For the update new name was given and a new getup was created to reference the traditional wizard from the gauntlet arcade. The new character Sumner was also utilized in the expanded version of the game Gauntlet Dark Legacy. it is also noted that regardless of color choices chosen for the character sumner he will always retain his yellow robe unlike all the other characters within the game. Appearances Gauntlet: Legends ---- Gauntlet: Dark Legacy In Dark Legacy, he also makes an in-game appearance after a boss is defeated. He appears as a floating transparent "ghost" and summarizes the player's progress for that Realm. Trivia * The symbol on Sumner's robe is the same as Garm's, except it is in a square, where as Garm's is in a circle. * Sumner's name is probably a shortened version of "Summoner", referencing his summoning of the heroes to his tower following Skorne's unsealing. * In Dark Legacy, using the name code "SUM224", lets you play as him from the start without having to complete the coin room. However, unlike Gauntlet Legends, he is instead replaced by a reskinned yellow Wizard. * Doug Lawrence, the voice of Sumner, also did voice work for various Nickelodeon cartoons aside from Gauntlet. One of them was the voice of Plankton from the Spongebob television series. * Sumner is not only similar to Zordon, mentor of the Power Rangers(a.k.a. Super Sentai), but he also sounds a bit similar to him, despite them being voiced by different people. Both are powerful wizards who spend most of their time in the bases of operations, and summoned heroes to help fight their respective enemies. See also * Garm Category:Characters